Typical High-Definition Multimedia Interface (HDMI) ports are either an output of data from a source device (e.g., a source of audio and/or video data such as a set-top box, a digital media receiver, an optical media player, etc.) or an input of data to a sink device (e.g., a receiver of audio and/or video data such as an A/V receiver, monitors, entertainment systems, television sets, speakers, headphones etc.). In general, an HDMI port in a device is connected to an HDMI connector and uses a unidirectional interface to transmit audio and/or video data, for example from an HDMI source to an HDMI sink so that the audio and/or video data can be presented. In such an implementation, for a device to receive audio and/or video data and also output audio and/or video data, separate HDMI ports are required for each function.
Moreover, particular devices, such as an A/V receiver or a monitor, have the capability of supporting both the input and the output of data. This can be a source of confusion for users, particularly when these users are setting up or configuring such devices.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide methods, systems and media for controlling a bi-directional HDMI port.